I Will Love You Forever
by Kristianlynn
Summary: Cassie has a secret and Dan takes the fallout. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Caught

I'll Love You Forever Part 1

Dan/Jan

Dan/other?

PG13 (for language?)

* * *

"I love you", there she finally said it.

Please don't leave me over this

Janet just stood in the doorway wondering why she even bothered getting out of her car, she had sat there, summing things up in her mind, going through all the possibilities. It was bad enough she shows up to Daniel's and her daughter's car is in the drive but then to find this? Her mind had told her to just stay in the car, or even leave but her heart said no, it told her to stay, go inside and see what really was happening, be it good or bad she had to know, she had made her way silently though the house and headed into the spare room where she heard noises, she swore she heard Cassie's voice saying 'I love you'.

"What the hell is going on?" Janet couldn't help but scream her words out at the sight in front of her; Daniel was sitting on the side of the bed, stroking Cassie's hair out of her face while she lie there in a tee shirt and Daniel wasn't that well dressed either, only in a t shirt and boxers.

"Mom?" Cassie couldn't hide the shock from her voice, jumping from the bed when she heard Janet's voice.

"Janet" Daniel's quivery voice came a little louder than Cassie's.

"Look, forget I asked that! I DON'T want to know." She shouted as she walked away.

"Jan wait! Baby, please wait." Daniel begged as he began to follow her.

"Why? So I can watch my daughter prancing around in my boyfriend's SHIRT?"

"Mom, I can explain" Cassie began to follow the two through the house.

"You can explain why you are wearing his shirt? I don't want to hear that explanation." Janet went for the front door but was stopped by Daniel's hand on her arm.

"Look Janet, come inside, sit down, and let us explain." She couldn't say no to him, not with the way he was looking at her.

"Fine." She stubbornly let him lead her to the couch and sat down, awaiting her explanation.

"Okay, what in hell is going on here?" Janet demanded after they had all sat in silence for ten minutes, Daniel and Janet on the couch and Cassie in a chair to the left.

"Mom, my car broke down last night in front of Daniel's house… It was pouring down rain outside and Danny helped me push the car into the drive. When we got inside..." Cassie trailed off not knowing what to say.

"When we got inside I noticed that Cassie was soaked and I offered her a shirt to put on while her clothes were drying. By the time her clothes were done she had fallen asleep. I carried her up to the spare room." Daniel finished for her, trying to take Janet's hand but she snatched it away.

"Okay? So nothing's going on between you two?" asked Janet warily.

"No mom, there is absolutely nothing going on, I swear." Cassie now stood in front of Janet and Daniel, now not afraid of what Janet would do.

"Besides do you really think I would do that to the woman I love, Jan? I would never cheat on you ESPECIALLY not with your own daughter, no offence Cass, I promise you that." Daniel had moved down in front of Janet between her and Cassie, pushing Cassie out of the way a bit, he held her hands to his heart as he spoke.

At the end of his little speech Cassie stood there trembling for a minute before sobbing and running out of the room and out of the house only stopping to grab her car keys before speeding off home. 'Please don't let mom find out' she thought as she started the engine.

Later on that night Janet had returned home, not mentioning anything to Cassie, she was having a hard enough time as it was trying to figure out why she had bolted earlier.

'Maybe she's having man problems' Janet thought as she settled down on the couch next to Cassie who flicking through stations

"Cass, can I ask you something?" Janet said as she placed her mug of coffee down on the table in front of them.

"Sure mom, what's up?" Cassie turned her attention from the television to her mother.

"If there is nothing going on with you and Danny then who were you saying ' I love you' to?" Janet leaned forward a little looking Cass straight in the eye.

"Alex, I was on the phone with him when you got here. We had a fight last night which is the ONLY reason I was even driving in that weather." Cassie was amazed she'd been able to tell her that so fast and without stumbling over anything, or just blurting things out.

"Oh, I'm sorry I overreacted then." Janet placed a loving kiss on her for head before turning towards that TV, Just then the doorbell rang, and Janet lifted her self off the couch and went and opened the front door to find Daniel, she brought him into the living room where Cassie looked up at him nervously before looking back towards the screen.

Daniel went over to Cassie and wondered why she's so distracted.

"Hey, you've been distracted ALL morning. What's up?" he crouched down so that he was eye level with her and turned her face so she looked at him. She had tears streaming down her face.

TBC.


	2. The truth

I'll Love You Forever Part 2

Dan/Jan

Dan/other?

PG13 (for language?)

Summary: Cassie has a secret and Dan takes the fallout

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em and never will. If I did Jan and Dan would be working on their second kid and married by now.

* * *

Just as Daniel began to talk to Cassie the phone rang, Janet ran to the receiver and answered it.

"Hello…Ok I will be there in 15 minutes. Have them get Operation room 1 set up for me." Janet gently put the phone back down and dashed for her keys and coat.

"I have to go back up to the mountain, SG-12 came back with severe injuries. I will be back in a couple hours. Daniel you can stay here with Cassie, I'm sure she'd like the company" Janet kissed Daniel and stroked Cassie's hair before dashing off, the door slamming loudly as she left, leaving Daniel who had followed her with a door in his face.

"Yeah sure." he said to the closed door, in the time that Janet had left Cassie made her way uneasily up to her bedroom, not saying a word to Daniel.

Daniel turned around just in time to see Cassie disappear up stairs, he followed after her and found her in her room on the bed, she looked so sad, Daniel had never seen her so upset before. He perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Cass? Why have you been distracted and why are you crying now?" he asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She moved slightly towards him.

"Cass, you're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later. Problems don't just go away if you leave them alone. They get bigger, so spill kiddo," he said and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Cassie launched herself at him and threw her arms around his waist, burying her head against his chest.

"I'm the one that is going to be getting bigger and bigger" she mumbled through her tears.

"What? Cassie sit up and tell me what you're talking about." Daniel said as he pulled her arms from around his waist.

"I'm pregnant... It's Alex's and that's why we were fighting," she sighed before she carried on " I can't tell my mom about the baby though, Please don't say anything to her about it." she begged him.

"Cassie, calm down sweetheart" he stroked her face, he didn't want her to see his shock, and he knew it would only make her worse,

"Don't worry. I won't tell your mom." Daniel said and kissed her forehead. Just then they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hey sweetie, feeling better?" Janet asked Cassie.

'Maybe she will tell me later' Janet hoped.

"Yeah mom I'm better." Cassie replied, moving away from Daniel and wiping her eyes.

The next morning Janet awoke to the sounds of Cassie throwing up in the bathroom.

"Cassie? Are you all right?" she asked as Daniel came in from the bedroom. Janet was stroking Cassie's hair back from her face trying to get her to calm down enough to tell her if she was ok.

"Mom, please leave me alone. I'll be all right I just need to be by myself." she said not looking at Janet.

Instead she looked at Daniel with fear in her eyes as she silently begged him not to leave her side.

"Hey Jan, Honey, why don't you go start some coffee for us? I'll make sure she's ok." Daniel asked his lover. When Janet had gone downstairs Daniel got a washcloth out of the cupboard and ran water over it so that Cassie could clean up.

"Thanks Danny, I can't face her right now on my own. I need you there with me. We need you here with us. The baby and me. Please say you'll be by my side through this whole thing," she begged after she had cleaned off.

Daniel took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently.

"Cass, I promise I will be with you during every step of this pregnancy." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Unknown to both of them Janet had come back up the stairs and saw all of this. Getting her feelings under control Janet spoke up.

"Hey Sweetie, how ya feeling now kiddo?"

"I'm better now mom. If I feel sick again later I'll have Danny take me up to the mountain ok?" she asked as she rested her head against Daniel's shoulder.

After three more sessions with her porcelain therapist Daniel decided to take her to the mountain. In the elevator they met up with Sam who was heading down for her monthly physical. Sam just watched the two for a few minutes as they all rode down to the infirmary. I see why Jan had suspicions about them, they act like lovers she thought as Daniel wrapped his arms around Cassie and kissed her forehead as silent tears ran down her face. As they were getting out of the elevator Sam noticed something and made a joke about it.

"Hey Cassie, I see you've gained the weight your mom's been harping about. Someone who didn't know might think you were pregnant." At this Cassie burst into fresh tears and clung to Daniel just as he noticed Janet standing a few feet away and realized that she had seen the whole thing.

"Hey Jan, Cassie's still feeling sick so I thought I'd bring her down here."

"Thanks, can you bring her in here please?" she asked as she walked back into the infirmary. Daniel steered

Cassie to a bed and went to sit by Sam.

* * *

A couple hours late Janet sat in her office staring at the test results in front of her. Three times and I get the same thing? There has to be a mistake somewhere. "How can my little girl be pregnant?" 


End file.
